


Orange Haired Piece Of Shit

by StarWarsHoardingBox



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angry Kylo Ren, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:52:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWarsHoardingBox/pseuds/StarWarsHoardingBox
Summary: Kylo Ren tries to meditate on the future, and sees himself kissing someone. Instead of the scavenger girl he was hoping for, he sees the fan-favorite Orange Haired Piece of Shit





	Orange Haired Piece Of Shit

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! And welcome. This is like the teaser trailer for the fic
> 
> More will be coming soon! (:

I let myself drift. Even though meditation was the way of the Jedi, I wanted to try and see what was to be. The scavenger girl. Would she come back? Would I ever feel the same way about anyone? I allowed my mind the drift. An image started to appear. My face cleared up before the other’s did. We were kissing. Rey? I thought, hoping. Then the other’s face cleared too, and my blood ran cold.

Hux.

That orange haired piece of shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
